Vizard in the Middle
by Drop Of Poison
Summary: IchigoxShinjixHichigo. Sequel to "A Hollow's Deal." One-shot! Ichigo promised a threesome in exchange for two months of silence from his hollow. Now it's time to uphold that promise. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Title**: Vizard in the Middle

**Author**: Drop Of Poison

**Summary**: IchigoxShinjixHichigo. Sequel to "A Hollow's Deal." One-shot! Ichigo promised a threesome in exchange for two months of silence from his hollow. Now it's time to uphold that promise. Yaoi.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Anal, AUish, Complete, MDom, HJ, Language, M/M, One-shot, Oral, SoloM, Yaoi

**Pairing(s)**: Ichigo/Shinji, Hichigo/Shinji, Ichigo/Shinji/Hichigo

**Beta(s)**: None

* * *

'_King_...'

Ichigo furrowed his brow and snuggled into his pillow, turning his head.

_'Wake up, King_...'

A quiet growl escaped his lips, and he ripped the blankets over his head.

"I told you to wake up. Now listen to me!"

Ichigo's eyes popped open, and he listened intently under the heavy blanket for the serpentine voice.

"Get your ass out of bed, King! I swear you're the laziest fucker I've ever seen!"

Ichigo screamed and toppled out of his bed, landing at his hollow's feet. He stared up at the pale figure in confusion and horror. "How... how did you..."

"Don't worry about it, King. We have bigger matters to discuss."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet with a snarl. "Go back to where you belong! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Shut up and listen!" the hollow hissed, shoving Ichigo back onto his bed. "Remember that deal we made a week ago?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow for a moment while he thought. Unable to come up with anything, he shrugged and glanced at his clock.

"You said that you'd have a threesome with me and the blonde vizard if I was silent for two months."

Ichigo groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "I didn't agree to that!"

"Whatever, King! You said we would!"

"I don't have to do anything you say." Ichigo sneered. "Fuck off."

The hollow glared. "What if I said three months of silence?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and glared back. Three months of silence? Free from that perverted bastard? So tempting...

"Well?"

Ichigo hesitated. "Uhm... even... even if I agreed, Hirako wouldn't. No way. He hasn't even been to school the entire week. You traumatized him."

"I don't care! I just want to fuck him!"

"You already did that, remember?" Ichigo's tone was harsh.

"Aww, King is jealous!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not jealous! I just think you're a shameless pervert! There's no way you're my hollow side."

"I'm everything you're not, and that's what pisses you off! You want some of that sexy vizard ass!"

"I don't want anything! Especially not Hirako!"

"Whatever. Anyways, where's the vizard? I'll get him myself."

"No way! You're not going anywhere!"

"Then you go get him."

Ichigo's eye twitched erratically. Finally, after a furious huff, Ichigo spun on his heel and made his way out of his room. "Fine, but you better stay hidden! And don't leave this room!"

"Got it." The hollow winked.

* * *

"Hirako! This is the sixth day you have sat on your ass and did nothing! I'm getting sick of seeing you everyday!" Hiyori screeched, delivering a well-aimed kick to the blonde vizard's shin.

Shinji yelped in pain and glowered at his associate. "I'll do whatever I want. Don't talk to me."

"I'll talk to you if I want! Now get your ass out of here! I'm tired of you!"

"I don't have to leave if I don't want to!"

The next thing Shinji knew was that his ass was literally kicked out of the building. Grumbling and rubbing at his abused backside, Shinji descended the staircase.

* * *

Ichigo raced through the busy streets to where he knew the vizard warehouse was located. He didn't want to be away from his hollow for long. Who knew what he would do if he became too bored?

He turned a corner and slammed into another body. He apologized frantically and offered his hand. "I'm sorry! I..." he trailed off and stared down at Shinji, who was cursing his luck under his breath.

"It's no problem, Ichigo," Shinji assured smoothly. He stood, rubbing at his more-than-likely-bruised backside. "What are you doing in such a hurry?"

"Looking for you, actually," Ichigo muttered, threading a hand through his hair nervously.

"Why?"

"Erm..." Ichigo struggled for a lie. "I... I need you to... help me... clean my... room...?"

Shinji blinked.

Ichigo blinked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but if you really want me to come over, I will."

Ichigo inwardly cheered himself on. "Thanks."

* * *

The hollow was snickering at a girly magazine when Shinji and Ichigo arrived.

"Hey, King, I'm just dying to know where you got this! And _why_?"

Shinji froze.

Ichigo pushed Shinji into his room and locked the door behind him.

The hollow's eyes narrowed at the blonde vizard. "Well, hello! Wonderful to see you again!"

Shinji gaped at him and backed up quickly but was stopped by Ichigo.

Frowning sympathetically, Ichigo said, "I'm sorry, Shinji. I can't let you leave, though."

"W-why?"

The hollow stood up and toyed with his black obi for a moment, leering. "Because you're going to be taking part in a threesome."

Shinji's eyes darted from the hollow to Ichigo.

"Now, King, hold him so he doesn't run."

Wordlessly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the vizard's waist in an iron hold.

The hollow's hands came up to push the top part of it down so it hung from his waist.

Shinji averted his eyes from the alabaster flesh and blushed.

Ichigo tensed as the intimidating hollow approached them.

The hollow grinned and pressed against Shinji, locking eyes with Ichigo. "Let's give him the second best fuck of his life."

"Second best?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"I've already fucked him, remember? That was the best."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo muttered, "Whatever."

"Follow my lead." The hollow sneered, pressing his lips against Shinji's neck. His tongue darted out to slid up and down the flesh, leaving a wet trail.

Ichigo frowned and with some reluctance, he tangled his hand in Shinji's hair and licked at the side of his neck, nearly bumping noses with his hollow.

Shinji squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of the tongues on his sensitive skin, and his hands sought a hold among the heavy shihakusho that the hollow was wearing. He released a weak breath and stared out the window over the hollow's spiky white hair.

The hollow sucked on the quivering skin roughly, leaving a mark.

Ichigo kissed up and down his neck, his hands sneaking down to rest on Shinji's waist. He buried his nose in Shinji's hair and inhaled deeply. "Is that... _strawberries_?" Ichigo laughed quietly.

Shinji threw a half-lidded look to Ichigo and the corners of his lips tugged upwards in a small smile. "Hiyori's."

The hollow wrenched Shinji's head down to his, and their lips met in an angry kiss.

Ichigo reached up to undo the buttons of Shinji's shirt, lips attached to his jaw.

Shinji kissed the hollow back and felt his tongue slithering into his mouth. He groaned weakly as Ichigo's hands caressed his bare chest, pinching his nipples gently.

The hollow slapped Ichigo's hands away and glared at him. "You're being a little bitch about it. Do it harder! We're trying to make him _scream_!"

Ichigo snarled at his hollow and returned his fingers to Shinji's nipples, increasing his pressure. "Fuckin' hollow."

Shinji moaned quietly and gazed at the hollow from under his eyelashes.

Still unsatisfied, the hollow pulled Shinji flush against him and rubbed their groins together, eliciting a louder moan from the blond vizard.

Ichigo rubbed harder at Shinji's nipples and sucked on his neck, not wanting to be undone. He ground himself against Shinji's backside desperately, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Shinji cried out at the feeling of the hollow and Ichigo's cocks hardening against him.

The hollow grinned and shoved his hand down Shinji's pants and grasped his cock. He formed a tight fist over the engorged flesh and roughly jerked him off.

Shinji wrapped his arms around the hollow's neck for support and arched his back.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and glowered at his hollow's smug grin. He ripped Shinji's pants down his hips, followed by his boxers, and reached around to jerk the vizard off. His hand bumped into his hollow's with every stroke, and it annoyed him.

"What's wrong, King?" the hollow purred. "Mad that I'm the better of us both?"

"You're not better," Ichigo hissed, increasing his speed.

Shinji cried out again, and his legs began to tremble violently.

"I am," the hollow hissed back, increasing his speed as well.

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Ngggh! Agh! Y-_yes_!"

"Am!"

"_Not_!"

"I-I-Ichi... H-H-Hollow...! _Ngh_! F-faster!"

"_Am_!"

Ichigo shuddered at Shinji's tone and tightened his grip on Shinji's cock, feeling the hollow do the same.

Shinji's scream of release was muffled by the hollow's mouth.

The hollow felt his hand and shihakusho become covered in Shinji's seed.

The vizard collapsed against the hollow and panted.

"See? I'm way better than you."

"Shut up! It's just because you're in front of him! You can actually see what you're doing!"

"Excuses, excuses. You're such a little whiny bitch." The hollow snickered. "Now get on your knees in front of him. I'm fucking him, and you're going to suck him off."

Ichigo flushed angrily. "I'm not going to give anybody a blow job! I don't do that shit!"

"You will," the hollow began dangerously, "and you'll like it."

"You can't make me do it!"

"Don't test me, King. I'll kick your ass."

"I said I don't want to give a blow job! There has to be something else I can do!"

The hollow tapped a finger against his jaw in mock thought. "Well, you can bend over and let Shinji fuck you..."

Shinji's breath caught at the suggestion.

Ichigo paled. "You said... blow job?" He dropped to his knees as the hollow spun the disoriented Shinji around.

The hollow undid his obi and kicked his heavy white clothing away, completely exposed. He gripped his cock and gave it a few hard jerks to fully harden it.

Ichigo stared at Shinji's cock and grimaced. He really didn't want to do this. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Hey! How am I supposed to get stimulation?"

The hollow snorted as he rubbed the semen on his fingers around Shinji's hole. "Jerk yourself off, stupid."

"I don't want to do that! It takes too much work!"

"Aww, I'm _so_ sorry. If you don't _want to_ cum today, you don't _have_ to."

Ichigo snarled at the mocking tone of his hollow and undid his pants hurriedly. He wrapped a hand around himself and took Shinji into his mouth, licking tentatively at the head.

Shinji gave a strangled cry and stared wide-eyed down at Ichigo.

The hollow pushed a lubricated finger into Shinji and groaned at the tightness. "Just as delicious and tight as I remembered."

Shinji winced at the sharp pain when another finger was added.

"Take him in deeper, King! Don't be such a pussy!"

Ichigo was about to reply but quickly realized that it would be nearly impossible for him to form coherent words at the moment. Instead, he wordlessly relaxed his mouth around Shinji and slid farther down Shinji's cock.

The hollow added a third finger and relished in the moans Shinji was making. "Damn. I'm glad he's verbal." Once he was sure that Shinji was loose enough for him to continue, he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, groaning at the taste. He positioned his dripping cock at Shinji's entrance and pushed in hard.

Shinji bit down on his hand to muffle his scream as pain overwhelmed him.

Ichigo sucked and lapped at his cock to ease the pain, moving his hand up and down on himself. He groaned, and the vibrations caused pinpricks of pleasure to trail up Shinji's cock.

The hollow began thrusting violently, and Ichigo gagged at the length that was shoved to the back of his throat.

Shinji hauled Ichigo up by his shirt and kissed him, rubbing their cocks together.

Ichigo hissed in pleasure at the hard flesh grinding against his own.

The hollow bit into Shinji's neck as his thrusting increased in speed, and he neared his limit.

Shinji sobbed at the ecstasy of the moving bodies behind and in front of him.

Ichigo and Shinji reached down simultaneously to form fists over the cocks that were rutting together. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues tangling together.

The hollow gritted his teeth as he tensed. He gave a few more wild thrusts before he emptied himself in Shinji.

Shinji screamed as his muscles clenched around the cock inside him, milking it completely.

His and Ichigo's cocks squirted their seed on each other.

They leaned on each other, and the hollow fell back on the bed with a lazy smirk.

Ichigo frowned at the mess covering his clothing. "Well... I guess we need to take a shower now."

The hollow perked up and grinned lecherously. "Good because I'm not even tired."

Shinji groaned, though not in pleasure.

* * *


End file.
